


Place Your Bets

by thegaromaster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot between August and Vaughn. August makes his way over to New Helios looking for work, and finds some. Vaughn and Yvette make a bet on who can get him first. Rhys and Yvette watch as Vaughn wins the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this started as a thing between august and vaughn just comparing their abs with one another. they then start touching each other and rhys is just sweating in the back drop, with a boner. this is purely self-indulgent garbage. and a call for more vaughn/august. i hope you enjoy and once again, if there are any mistakes/issues please let me know. thanks!  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

_Well, I guess it’s now or never_ , August muttered to himself, taking a step through the doorway into Vaughn’s room.

“Vaughn. I just wanted to say, thanks.” August piped up, his usual gruff sharpness had been replaced with an unfamiliar sincerity. He walked through Vaughn’s room within the New Helios complex, over to a desk where Vaughn had been hunched over. As the larger man approached, Vaughn turned and looked up to him.

“It’s no problem, man.” Vaughn responded, the animosity that had once rivalled between the two had disappeared. Things like that seemed small, petty even. Perspectives shifts when your life, literally comes crashing down on you. Vaughn knew the trouble that August had been through, and couldn’t turn him away so easily. He still had his heart, if little else.

“No, no. Let me finish,” August’s defensiveness returned just as quick, “you had no reason to let me in here, and you did. You know,” the words caught in his throat, he coughed trying to pass it off as anything other than emotion, “you know, I’m just real grateful. I hate this kinda shit, but just need to get it off my chest.” August seemed uncomfortable. It was odd, accepting help from those outside of his familial ties, and now he was living with these Hyperion idiots, who he’d despised for so long.

“Seriously, it’s no problem. I’d trust you over these corporate cretins any day. They’re just, they’re awful.”

“Ha,” August’s face warmed up a little, a meagre smile spread across his lips , “I guess that’s something,” August takes a moment to just survey his surroundings, “You know, I’ve never really been up here, it’s pretty big.” August said.

“Well, it’s gotta be fitting for a Bandit Lord.” There was a mocking sense of pride that Vaughn let out as he spoke.

“Yeah,” August’s smile grew, “you gotta be the smallest, nerdiest Bandit Lord I’ve ever seen.”

“I may be small, and the nerdiest, but in here I’m still in charge.” August replied with an approving hum, as he continued to have a look around the room. There was something to Vaughn’s voice that August couldn’t quite pin down.  
_Is, is he flirting with me? No, he can’t be_ , he told himself.

“You’re shirt looks torn, you’re probably gonna want to get that fixed up.” Vaughn spoke, breaking August’s thought.

“Thanks.” The warmth had seemed to freeze over again, as August gave Vaughn a look, something between annoyance and confusion.  
_Does he? Fuck, no I’m not making the first move_ , August began to turn to leave.

“Bro, you’re looking pretty ripped under there.” This was something that Vaughn had spent a while rehearsing, trying to make it sound as though it were regular conversation.

 _He does_ , August flicked a grin over his lip before resuming his usual cold expression and turning back to Vaughn.

“Yeah, I mean, speak for yourself.” August motions over to Vaughn, taking a few steps forward, little less than a few feet away from the smaller man.  

“You mind if I?” Vaughn offers his hands to August, motioning towards his chest. August moved a little closer, giving him a shrug of approval. Vaughn began to poke the taught muscle pulled over August’s chest.

“Woah, yeah, that’s real nice.” Vaughn exclaimed, nodding with agreement of his own words.

“You like that, huh.” August didn’t give Vaughn much in response, though August could feel his own ego grow, noticed a cold rush wash over his hands as his heart began to pound.

“Aww, man. That is so sick. Look feel this.” Vaughn, a little caught up in the moment, grabbed a hold of August’s wrist, who gave no resistance. He pushed August’s palm against his own abs, letting go. August rubbed his hand over Vaughn’s torso, letting his fingers dip into the definition and tone. 

“Yeah, man. That’s real nice.” August took a step toward Vaughn, who had leant back on to one of the consoles. Vaughn looked to August, bringing his fingers to his chest.

“You should come and feel this,” Vaughn slowly let his hands drift down his body, the sensations making him shiver in delight.

“Oh, should I?” August slowly pushed himself up against Vaughn. He was now sandwiched between one of the console machines, and August.

“Trying tensing now.” His voice had become a deep, slow rumble, which trembled against Vaughn.

“I, I can’t,” Vaughn pushed his hands up August’s ripped shirt, he palmed over the blonde’ taught chest, letting his fingers just graze his nipples. August shivered, his eyes closed as he let out a soft moan.

“Try again.” August smirked, his eyes drifted apart, revealing a smouldering heat behind them.

“Still can’t,” Vaughn smirked with August, his hands drifted downwards gripping the hardness in August’s pants, “it’s just too hard.”

August didn’t waste any time, as he pushed his lips into Vaughn’s. Vaughn let August into his mouth, immediately wrapping his own tongue around August’s. The kiss was deep, it was rough. August hadn’t so much touched anyone else, and had so desperately needed this. Vaughn, although not as desperate as August, enjoyed the contact as he would with any other, though another thought filled his mind.

Vaughn pulled August’s shirt up, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side, revealing his sculpted back. He let his fingers glide down the muscle, and freckled skin. August’s back arched, almost involuntarily as Vaughn applied more pressure, dragging his fingers down. August broke their deep, rough kiss to take breath. He turned Vaughn’s head, revealing his neck. August traced his tongue down Vaughn’s neck, who in tandem rolled his hips into the blonde, grinding their erections together. A scream tore through the room, as they both threw themselves from one another. Vaughn ran to the door.

* * *

 

“Vaughn?” Rhys grips a hold of the door frame, and swing his head in. He stops, his eyes widening in confusion. Yvette’s hands appear on Rhys’ shoulder, just before her head swings in to view. She took a moment to register the situation happening before as her face began to beam.

“Holy shit Vaughn,” She whispered to both herself and Rhys, “Yes. Damn.” Yvette’s voice full of an odd sense of both pride and admiration for Vaughn, with only a hint of jealousy.

“He is, woah, he touching his chest. Why is August shirtless?” Rhys tried to keep his voice hushed, attempting to not disturb the two they were so feverishly watching.

“Dunno? They might fuck.” Yvette darted to the other side of the doorway, and leant in a little closer trying to get a better look.

“Would you?” Yvette asked him.

“With Vaughn?”

“No, you idiot. The Pandorian, August.” Yvette looked over to Rhys, practically spitting her words at him.

“Well,” Rhys’ voice became very drawn out, “I mean, I can appreciate a good physique, he’s a good looking guy, strong- ”

“Yeah, great, but would you fuck him?” Yvette had become impatience with Rhys darting around the question.

“What? No, no,” Rhys offered her, she didn’t buy it. She just looked at him for a moment, he looked back at her, and eventually broke, “Yeah, okay. I’d fuck him.”

“Well, he’d be fucking you, but I knew it. I’ve seen you looking at him.” Yvette returned to watching the two before them, as did Rhys.

“Why would he be fucking me? And why’d you ask?” Rhys asked, seriously. Yvette’s only response to Rhys’ first question was a snort. She didn’t want to look over at him, for fear of laughing and drawing more attention to the two of them. 

“I just wanted you to admit it,” she whispered over to him. He eyes ticked over, his brow furrowed a little. He asked her the same question.

“I’d definitely fuck him. I mean,” Yvette sighed, “But I just couldn’t deal with the whining afterwards. He looks like the sort of guy, well you know?”

“No? What?” Rhys asked, genuinely interested, yet didn’t let his eyes drops from August and Vaughn.

“Well, he kinda reminds me of you a little bit.” Yvette turned to Rhys.

“What’d you mean? Like cause he’s tall? I bet it’s cause he’s hot, right?” Rhys’ confidence began to inflate.

“No, no. None of that. He looks like the kinda guy who’d start to cry like right after he came.”

Rhys threw a hand to his chest, as though the words had physically hurt him. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s the look.” Yvette’s eye light up as she began to laugh, aggressively pointing at Rhys’ face. She turned away, stuffing her face into her arm to try and silence herself. Rhys wiped away the tears, not caring for her tone. A moment passed before she returned, she looked over to Rhys.

“Sorry, man. It was too good to pass up.” A little laugh escaped her as she tried desperately to hold it back.

“It’s fine,” his eyes narrowed, his lips pouted, “but yeah, I know you mean. I get a real angsty vibe. Holy shit, look- ” Rhys pointed.

“Woah, he is getting in up there.”

They both watched as August pushed Vaughn up against the console in his room. The kiss they shared with each other looked rough and deep. August held Vaughn up with his body alone, as Vaughn ran his hands over August sculpted back.

“What’s wrong Rhys?” Yvette’s voice teased at him.

“Nothing, nothing,” Rhys shot back at her, shifting uncomfortably, “I’m fine, this is fine.” His voice didn’t convince her, and neither did his face. She raised a brow to oppose his obviously false statement. Rhys swallowed hard, his eyes darted over to Vaughn and August. Yvette looked over Rhys, noticing the hardness behind his pants.

“I can see you’re enjoying this,” Yvette cocked her brow, “more than just a little.”

“No,” Rhys’s face dropped with his voice, “anyway you said it was hot.” Rhys bent down a little, pulling his hands over the obvious erection he held.

“Yeah, it is and I’m proud for the little guy. He’s getting some. I mean I lost out on free food, but- ”

“So why can’t I think it’s hot?” Rhys interjected.

“I didn’t say you can’t, I just didn’t think you’d get a boner from watching those two make out. Like, we’re out, exposed, or is that you’re thing?” Her face didn’t change, still utterly smug.

“No, I didn’t, and no, it’s not.” Rhys tried to form a venom behind his words, yet his attempted failed as he tripped over his words. Yvette ignored his stumbling.

“Yeah, Rhys, you did. I literally saw it.”

“No, actually. I got a boner way before, when I saw August shirtless, so if you

Yvette couldn’t hold it anymore, she began to scream. Her sides split, as her legs collapsed beneath her.

“Amazing,” she struggled to form the words over her belting laughter, “you are a mess,” more laughter, “and I love you.” After she’d finished her words, she continued to laugh. Rhys just stood there, looking utterly offended; completely unaware that he’d bought this upon himself.

**Author's Note:**

> see, what people don't know is that yvette also placed a bet with august that he couldn't bang vaughn, the bandit lord. why? she wants to see these hots nerds bang, and then have lunch with said nerds. and technically she's won, because neither of them banged. (though there is still time)  
> thanks for reading my garbage!


End file.
